Just married ou presque!
by Ladyboy
Summary: C'est un grand jour! Enfin c'est une question de point de vue...Et si Draco faisait son comeback le jour du mariage d'Harry et Ginny?...


_**Just married…ou presque !**_

Le ciel est bleu, les oiseaux chantent, les fleurs sont comme une douce invitation au bonheur. Tout est parfait, absolument parfait !

Ginny marchait d'un pas énergique inspirant à plein poumons l'air parfumé de cette si magnifique journée.

-Oh la la je crois que c'est le plus beau jour de ma vie ! _s'exclama-t-elle_

-Ouai je sais…_soupira Hermione au bord du suicide_

Depuis maintenant un mois la petite rouquine lui rebattait les oreilles avec ce jour « qui resterai dans les anales » et où il fallait que tout soit parfaiiiit ! Elle n'en pouvait plus, la semaine dernière elle avait bien failli l'étouffer avec les petits fours et elle avait été franchement déçue lorsque sa «très chère amie » le recracha en poussant un élégant juron. Heureusement qu'on y était enfin sinon c'est pour un enterrement qu'ils se seraient donné rendez-vous !

Le ciel est gris, les oiseaux piaillent, le pollen empli l'air comme une invitation aux allergies. Tout est fade, tellement fade !

Harry marchait d'un pas si lent (qu'il crut voir un escargot le doubler en lui tirant la langue) toussant à cause de l'air piquant de cette journée encore plus grise que les autres.

-Youhouuu Harry tu m'entends??! Ici tour de contrôle à Harry Potter, il y a-t-il encore quelqu'un dans le cockpit ? _demanda Ron_

-Euhhh plaît-il ?

-Pour un jour censé être le plus beau de ta vie tu me parais bien morose mon frère!

-Je suis pas ton frère sinon j'aurai du mal à épouser ta sœur !

-C'est pas faux, au fait je te l'ai jamais dit mais…merci de m'en débarrasser depuis le temps que j'attends ça ! _rit le roux_

_-_Tu m'étonnes_…soupira le brun assez doucement pour que son ami ne l'entende pas_

Depuis maintenant un mois le petit brun se faisait rabattre les oreilles avec ça chaque jour que Merlin fait. Il voulait juste quelque chose de passe partout, qu'on ne le remarque pas trop était le principal. Après tout c'était un jour comme les autres sauf que son annulaire serai bientôt comprimé jusqu'à la fin de ses jours par un petit anneau doré qui finirait sûrement par lui couper la circulation sanguine. C'est donc dans la joie et la bonne humeur qu'il avait fait ses corvées…euh tâches afin que le mariage soit convenable. Diantre que le temps passe vite quand on s'amuse !

Le ciel n'a jamais été aussi noir, les oiseaux poussent un dernier cri avant de se jeter de l'arbre pour s'écraser comme des merdes sur le bitume, l'air pollué et nauséabond envahit le système respiratoire transformant chaque inspiration en brûlure.

Tout est dégueulasse, si dégueulasse !

Draco vagabondait d'un pas mal assuré pestant contre l'idiotie des hommes en cette journée bien plus désespérante que les autres.

-Ouhouh Drayyyyy !

-Casse-toi le bouledogue, il y a pas marqué SPA là ! _cria-t-il en montrant son front_

-Pourquoi tu te sens toujours obligé d'être désagréable ?!

-Venant d'une pute je trouve ça plutôt risible !

-Venant d'un mec dont le cerveau doit baigner dans la sangria je trouve ça plutôt pathétique !

-Tu me traites d'alcolo ?! _s'énerva Draco en envoyant valser sa bouteille vide de rhum_

Depuis maintenant un mois le blond s'était découvert un certain intérêt pour les boissons fortes, et à vrai dire pas que les boissons ! Tout ce qui était capable de lui faire voir des étoiles ou autres fantasmagories étaient le bienvenue. Il voulait juste tout oublier, car ce jour était tout aussi pourri que les précédents alors envoyez la biture ! C'est donc avec extase qu'il envoya bouler Pansy (au premier sens du terme, celle ci atterrit sur les poubelles adjacentes) pour mieux continuer son chemin aussi sinueux soit-il. Alors que le temps recommençait à prendre sa lente course contre la vie Draco s'aperçut qu'un papier s'accrochait à son pied. Au bout de quatre essais il réussit enfin à attraper la feuille (viser prend du temps, surtout avec une bouteille dans le système !) C'était la première page de l'une de ces feuilles de choux de journaux ce qui attira son attention ce ne fut pas les informations dramatiques dans les petits encarts (attentats, meurtre, politique que du déjà-vu !) mais la photo prenant les 3,5 / 4 de la page « Le mariage d'Harry Potter, Il a survécut mais pas pour longtemps ! ». La belette femelle avait un sourire colgate et Potty lui…s'en foutait autant que du premier attentat contre sa propre vie (que voulez vous ça blase de manquer de se faire tuer une fois par an ! _pensa Draco avec ironie_). Ce qui étonnait le blond il avait vu plus de passion dans les yeux verts lorsqu'ils se maudissaient sur trois milliards de générations dans les couloirs de Poudlard que là alors qu'il était censé nager dans le bonheur . Cherchez l'erreur ! Il se décida à aller faire un petit coucou à son meilleur-ennemi-qui-le-faisait-fantasmer-en-secret-depuis-toujours-sans-qu'il-se-décide-a-agir, après tout c'est pas tous les jours qu'on voit son meilleur ennemi vendre son âme au diable !

Harry refaisait son nœud papillon pour la Xième fois en soupirant de plus en plus face à son reflet dans le miroir. Le temps passait et tout ce qu'il avait réussi à faire c'est s'emmêler les doigts dans le nœud géant complètement inesthétique qu'il avait réussi à créer. Il se dit que ça ne serai pas vraiment pratique pour qu'on lui passe la bague au doigt…

-Un coup de main Potty ? _demanda Draco (qui avait quand même pris le temps de décuver) appuyé dans l'entrebâillement de la porte_

Le dit Potty manqua de battre le record du monde de saut en hauteur en s'apercevant de la présence du blond ce qui fit naître un petit sourire sur les lèvres de Draco.

-Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ?!

-Je viens t'aider à te préparer pour ta belle mon choux ça se voit pas ? _rit le blond_

-Ben voyons, on ne sait pas vu depuis Poudlard et tu réapparais pile le jour de mon mariage ! ça sent le coup foireux ça !

Draco fit mine de réfléchir en s'approchant du brun

-En fait je suis là pour t'éviter de faire la plus grosse connerie de tous les temps, rien d'autre !

-En général ton rôle c'est plutôt de tout faire pour me mener à la tombe Malfoy alors je ne vois pas pourquoi subitement je t'écouterais !

-Parce que tu sais que je suis la voix de la raison ! _sourit Draco_

-En général la raison tu me la fait perdre ! _grogna Harry_

-Vraiment ? _demanda le blond en haussant les sourcils avec un sourire amusé_

-Espèce de pervers, je voulais dire que tout ce que tu peux faire c'est me mettre en rogne !

-c'est déjà plus que ce que provoque chez toi ta chère et tendre, ais-je tords ?

-Vas te faire foutre Malfoy ! Ginny est une fille bien, elle mérite d'être heureuse et si elle estime l'être avec moi alors banco !

-Tu parles d'un jackpot toi ! J'ai beau y penser tu parles d'elle comme d'une amie et non pas comme ta future épouse !

-Je ne vois pas en quoi ça te concerne!

-Allez Potty tu vas pas nous refaire l'une de ses séries dramatiques où le héros se marie par devoir ! Avec ta carrure n'importe quelle donzelle baverait sur tes chaussures alors pourquoi t'attacher à une fille que tu as autant envie d'épouser que moi j'ai envie de demander la main de Dumby !

-Je ne te connaissais pas ces penchants nécrophiles !

-Ah ah ah je suis mort de rire Potter arrêtes je vais me pisser dessus ! Et puis venant d'un zoophile je trouves ça plutôt ironique !

-Que veux tu, tu dois déteindre sur moi !

-Vraiment, alors tu est gay et tu veux te marier avec une femme ? Plutôt original comme concept ! _rit Draco_

-Je ne suis pas gay !

Draco s'approcha et vint se coller contre son « ennemi de toujours » afin de lui faire savoir qu'il avait bien remarqué que…quelque chose n'allait pas de travers. Harry déglutit.

-ça ne veux rien dire ! _réussit-il à articuler_

-Avoues le Potty nos « bagarres » dans les couloirs de Poudlard te faisaient bien plus d'effet que de dormir avec la rouquine à moitié nue !

-Tu est d'une vulgarité sans mots !

-Avoues, c'est ce qui te plaît chez moi _dit le blond en lui faisant un clin d'œil_

_-_Arrêtes avec ça, je ne suis pas attiré par toi le moins du monde !_ s'exclama le survivant_

Draco s'empara des lèvres d'Harry qui resta comme deux ronds de flan. Lorsque le blondinet consentit enfin à le relâcher il sourit

-Toujours aussi convaincu ?…

-J'ai pas eut le temps de me poser la question ! _dit Harry en l'attirant à lui pour un autre baiser._

_-_Pas mal !_ pensèrent-ils en même temps comme s'ils attendaient ça depuis toujours_

Manque de pot, la future du brun passait justement par là. Et Oops c'est le drame ! Les oiseaux manquèrent de s'étrangler, le ciel vira au rouge, les gens fuirent en hurlant « Ahhhh damned l'apocalypse est en routee ! » l'air commençait sérieusement à devenir nocif…ça sentait mauvais pour le Survivant quoi…

-C'est qui la blondasse ?! _hurla-t-elle_

Draco cessa le baiser et se tourna vers Ginny avec un petit sourire diabolique

-Je préfère le terme de beau blond chère Belette…

-M…Malfooy ! _s'exclama la rouquine qui finit carrément par tourner de l'œil_

-Eh oui avec moi les filles tombent toutes comme des mouches !

Tout le petit monde présent dans les coulisses de cette salle d'avant-mariage accouru

-Malfoy mais qu'est-ce que tu fous là ?! _s'exclama Ron_

Draco soupira

-La belette épisode 2, rien je suis juste venu voir à quoi ressemblent les amygdales du sauveur avant qu'il ne fasse l'erreur de sa vie !

-C'est impossible ! _protesta Hermione_

Draco soupirant encore repris la bouche d'Harry qui était tellement déboussolé qu'il ne tenta même pas de nier, de défigurer son ennemi à coup de poings, de frapper à un endroit sensible pour l'éloigner ni quoi que ce soit, il se contenta de répondre à son baiser. Il avait beau se dire qu'il était en train de foutre une merde monumentale en ce si « merveilleux jour » il ne pouvait s'empêcher d'apprécier plus que de raison le goût sucré de sa némésis.

-Espèce d'enculé ! _s'exclama Ron lorsque Draco le regarda avec une pointe de satisfaction_

-Ah non nous n'en étions pas encore là ! _rit-il_

Ginny reprit ses esprits

-Et merde…_se dit Harry_

-Je me demande si j'aurai pas préféré qu'il épouse Malfoy en fait au moins ça aurait fait moins de frais pour la robe…_se dit Hermione_

-Qu'on la jette dans le canal le plus proche par pitié ! _se dit Neville que Ginny traînait depuis l'aube pour tout revoir jusqu'au moindre détail_

-Ah nous deux poil de carotte rira bien qui rira le dernier ! _se dit Draco en se frottant les mains_

-Sur ce les pigeons, pardon je voulais dire les tourtereaux je vous laisse, je suppose que vous devez avoir des choses à vous hurler…

Draco sortit de façon très théâtrale…par l'issue de secours. Une fois qu'il fut sorti sous une pluie d'injures, tous se tournèrent vers Harry qui déglutit.

-Hey salut les gars ça va ! C'est pas ce que vous croyez… _tenta-t-il nerveusement en se passant la main dans les cheveux avec un sourire crispé_

-Depuis quand tu as comme objectif dans la vie de te faire Malfoy le jour de ton mariage ?! _s'exclama Ron_

-Depuis qu'il est fiancé au pire des tue l'amour ! _répondit Draco qui était derrière la mince fenêtre_

Ron ôta une de ses chaussures et la lança sur la fenêtre en question.

-Toi la fouine on ta pas sonné !

-Harry, pourquoi ? _demanda simplement Hermione_

-Pourquoi, pourquoi j'en sais rien moi à la fin ! On se demande pourquoi le ciel est gris ?

-Non il est bleu ! _dit Ginny en fronçant les sourcils_

-Oh toi ta gueule, je parle. Pourquoi les oiseaux courent ? _reprit Harry_

-Ils courent pas ils volent ! _protesta la rousse_

-Je sens que je vais finir par demander le divorce avant même d'être marier si tu continues ! Comme je le disais, pourquoi aurait-on toujours besoin de pourquoi ?! Il était là j'étais là il m'a provoqué et ça à mal tourné point.

-Génial, manquerait plus qu'on révèle que je suis un travlo et la journée est remplie ! _pesta Ginny un peu trop fort_

-TU EST QUOI ?? hurlèrent ils tous en même temps

-Tu étais au courant ? _demanda-t-on à Harry_

-Ben ouai faut bien ! Et alors ma future femme est en fait un homme nourrit aux hormones, personne n'est parfait que je sache !

-Merci mon amouuuuur ! _s'exclama la jeune…femme ?…en sautant au coup de son cher et tendre qui se demandait si en fait il ne préférait pas les blonds._

A la plus grande indifférence du brun la cérémonie eut donc lieu. Tous priaient non pas pour que couple vive heureux etc. mais plutôt pour le salut de l'âme du pauvre marié.

La mariée pensa donc arriver avec la célèbre marche funéraire euh…nuptiale pardon. Mais c'était sans compter sur la maladresse de l'ingénieur du son qui passa un morceau légèrement différent…Une toute aussi célèbre chanson retentit dans l'église…

« I wannnnt a hiiiighwaaay to heeeelllll, hiiighwayyyy too heeelllllll »

Harry se retint de pouffer de rire mais cela n'avait pas l'air d'amuser sa fiancée…

-Je vais lui faire la peauuuu ! _hurla-t-elle en pleine crise d'hystérie en faisant des signes ostentatoires en direction de ce que l'on suppose être la planque du responsable (non pas dieu, l'autre.)_

-ça tombe bien le cimetière est juste à côté on aura pas trop d'efforts à faire ! _murmura Ron à l'oreille d'Harry dont il était le témoin_

-Hum on la refait ! dit Ginny en retournant de là où elle était arrivée

La « bonne » musique retentit finalement et elle s'avança enfin…jusqu'à ce quelle se prenne les pieds dans sa robe décidément bien trop longue à un mètre à peine de l'hôtel. Elle s'étala de tout son long .

_-_Ouhhh la hooonttee !_ sifflèrent Fred et Georges morts de rires_

Tout ce qu'elle pouvait voir de son fiancé c'était ses chaussures, ce que Ron ne put s'empêcher de faire remarquer.

-Que veux tu j'ai toujours adoré qu'on me cire les pompes !_ pouffa le brun qui se prit un coup dans le tibia avant de voir enfin sa « moitié » debout face à lui, ramassant tant bien que mal les morceaux de sa dignité._

Elle fit signe au prêtre de commencer.

-Nous sommes ici en ce jour pour unir ces deux âmes…

Arrivé à la phrase fatidique

-Si quelqu'un voit une raison de s'opposer à cet union qu'il le fasse maintenant ou se taise à jamais !

Draco se leva du fond de la salle tel un élève qui attendait seulement qu'on lui donne la parole.

-Je m'y oppose !_ dit-il d'une voix forte_

Des « OoOoOoOoOoOoHHHH » choqués emplirent la salle, Harry sourit se disant que décidément il n'en manquait pas une (façon de parler…) et Ginny soupira lourdement en murmurant

-Oh non pas encore lui…

-Je m'y oppose _répéta-t-il pour les malentendants présents dans la salle_. Et là Potter c'est à ton tour de réagir !

-Ah ! merde…ben, Ginny c'était un plaisir de te rencontrer, en fait je crois que je préfères les blonds aux roux mais on reste amis hein ! Si tu veux pas gaspiller cette cérémonie tu peux toujours te rabattre sur Neville qui est assis au 3e rang il se fera un plaisir de vieillir avec toi !

Le dit Neville lui faisait tous les signes possibles pour le faire taire mais sans résultat.

Le brun s'enfuit donc avec le blond.

-Je sens que je vais pleurer ! _renifla Hermione_

Ron lui tendit un morceau de la traîne de sa sœur pour qu'elle se mouche en lui caressant le dos

-T'en fais pas tout ira bien 'Mione, deux têtes de mules ne peuvent qu'être heureux ensemble ! Et puis au fond on a toujours su qu'ils finiraient ensemble a un moment ou un autre même si on ne voulait pas l'accepter. Quand j'y repense on avait presque l'impression d'assister à un porno (avec les vêtements ok) lorsqu'ils se battaient !

-Ron enfin ! Mon dieu espérons qu'ils ne fassent pas de « halte » dans un recoin sombre à cette heure c'est la sortie des écoles il va falloir payer un psy après !

FIN 

Voilà, j'espère que ça vous a plu c'est un peu n'importe quoi comme d'habitude

Laissez moi une petite **review** pour me dire ce que vous en avez pensez !

Merci à vous qui me suivez xD

Lysiane.


End file.
